1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcast receiver which receives a television signal by way of example and more specifically to improvements in the terminal structure of its tuner.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known, flat- and large-screen television broadcast receivers using liquid crystal panels and plasma display panels (PDPs) have come into wide use recently. With these television receivers, in order to make their depth small, space in which various modules are housed is severely restricted.
On the other hand, the tuner that down-converts a radio-frequency signal received by an antenna to select a television signal of a desired channel has a tuner body formed in the shape of an almost rectangular parallelepiped and is configured such that an antenna input plug for connection to an antenna cable protrudes from one of the two end surfaces of the tuner body which are opposed to each other along the direction of its length.
For this reason, in incorporating the tuner into a television broadcast receiver, making the direction of the length of the tuner coincident with the direction of the depth of the receiver is not effective in making the depth of the receiver small. Therefore, the tuner needs to be set so that its antenna input plug is oriented left, right, up, or down when viewed from the back side of the receiver.
With general television broadcast receivers, however, it is not usual to set the tuner so that the antenna input plug is oriented up. In addition, setting the tuner so that the antenna input plug is oriented left or right will suppress user's freedom to lay the antenna cable in installing a television broadcast receiver.
Furthermore, when the antenna input plug is oriented down, it is impossible to set the tuner in a low position in view of the convenience of user's work of connecting the antenna cable to the antenna input plug, that is, in order to ensure space sufficient to accommodate user's hands. From such a viewpoint as well, the place where the antenna input plug is to be set is restricted.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 11-40241 discloses a connector for electronic equipment that allows space between the back of the electronic equipment and wall to be reduced. However, this Patent Publication describes nothing about the placement of the tuner involved in making the depth of a television broadcast receiver small.